Pour elle ou pour moi ?
by Kendra Balsan
Summary: resume... heu... essai : mitsuki realise ses sentiment pour takuto et sais kil sont partages, mais eske takuto l'm pour elle ou pour la chanteuse ephemere kil a en kelke sorte crée ?


**Titre :** Pour elle ou pour moi ?

**Auteur :** Kendra07… Nan, Mi-chan, en fait, Kendra, elle n'a pas encore lu / _**Kendra :** Je suis en train de le lire, nuance !_ / _**Mi-chan :** Cool, tu m'aideras, la prochaine fois !_

**Genre :** Romance / _**Kendra :** C'est moi qui ai choisi le genre… Ca doit être la première fois que Mi-chan ne fera pas du drama ! _/_ **Mi-chan : **Kendra, mon poing dans ta figure ?_ / _**Kendra :** Euh…_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, même Tokuto, appartiennent tous à Tanemura Arina… J'aurai voulu les avoir, mais Ribon en demandait une fortune ! En revanche, Tanemura-sensei me les prête pour cette fois ! Miew ° w ° !

**Prélude by Kendra et Mi-chan :**

**Mi-chan :** Il n'y aura que moi… Alors, pour la petite histoire, j'ai découvert « Full Moon wo sagashite » hier (si, si !), et je suis allée voir les pages (françaises) de fanfictions sur cette merveilleuse série… Et il n'y avait qu'une seule fic ToT pourquoiiii ? (Thanks à Cerialyne, d'ailleurs !) Donc, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je réagisse (oO ah ?), alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire une… En espérant qu'un jour, il puisse y avoir bien plus de fictions sur cette petite merveille (je n'ai lu que le volume 1, précisons-le, mais la semaine prochaine, je m'attaque au volume 2, c'est promis !) ! Voilà… So, now, minna-san, nice reading, and try to enjoy yourself ! (J'ajoute bien « try », parce qu'avec moi, c'est parfois difficile…)

* * *

-°#°-** Pour elle ou pour moi ? **-°#°-

-°#°-** POV Mitsuki **-°#°-

Pardonne-moi, Eichi, mais il y a tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu… Je ne t'en oublie pas pour autant, non, ce n'est pas toi que j'ai oublié. Ce sont les profonds sentiments que j'avais à ton égard…

Pardonne-moi, Eichi, mais depuis que je l'ai entendu chanter, depuis que je le connais, j'en aime un autre. Un shinigami, venu pour m'accompagner lorsque ma mort viendra. Kira Takuto. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aime, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'on ne sait jamais vraiment pourquoi on aime quelqu'un… Mais je suis certaine de mes sentiments, voilà déjà plusieurs jours que j'y réfléchi. J'ai renoncé à ce rêve de petite fille, ce rêve qui me hantait plus qu'autre chose… Ce rêve, ce cauchemar qui me disait que je n'avais de toute façon aucune chance de te revoir, même si je le tentais…

Je ne vais mourir que dans quelques mois, et à ce rythme-là, à force d'ignorer mes sentiments, je n'aurais été que déçue de ma vie. Oui, je suis devenue chanteuse. Oui, j'affirme haut et fort que mourir ne me fait pas peur. Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas mourir, pas avant d'avoir vécu tout ce dont je rêve…

Mais je ne suis pas sûre de connaître réellement les sentiments de Takuto. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, mais à ce moment-là, comme maintenant, je n'étais pas « Mitsuki », mais « Full moon », la chanteuse qu'il a en quelque sorte créé lui-même, avec son corps de jeune fille, ses cheveux décolorés, sa voix claire et sans ombre. M'aimerait-il quand même si je n'étais que la petite Mizuki Kôyama, la petite fille qu'il considère comme étant vraiment insupportable, à la longue ? Je me le demande… Le meilleur moyen de le savoir est encore de lui en parler. Je l'entends, sa voix s'élève tout autour de moi, allongée sur mon lit, tandis que lui chante au dehors. Je me redresse, et redevient cette petite fille que je suis en réalité. Je passe mon manteau, et le rejoins dehors. Dès que j'arrive, il s'arrête tout net de chanter, et détourne le regard.

- Salut… me marmone-t-il.

- Salut, Takuto… Nee, je peux te poser une question ?

- Hm ? Laquelle ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

Il rougit violemment. Un petit rire m'échappe : il est trop mignon comme ça ! Après quelques secondes, il plonge ses yeux des les miens, et répond d'une voix hésitante :

- Au moins autant que lorsque je te l'ai dit, la dernière fois…

- Non, je veux dire… Est-ce que tu m'aime, moi, Mizuki, ou est-ce que tu l'aime, elle… Full moon ?

Un long silence, lourd et dénué de sens à la fois, accompagne ma question. Takuto ne semble pas savoir comment répondre, ou même réagir à ma question, qui doit plus que tout lui sembler bizarre… Des secondes passent, peut-être même des minutes, mais sa réponse ne me parvient pas. Je comprends, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime. Je me retire à nouveau dans ma chambre.

J'ai été stupide… Après tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'un jeune homme comme Takuto tomberait amoureux de moi ? C'était couru d'avance, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le lui ai demandé. Et puis, je ne peux pas l'aimer, ce serait comme manquer de respect à Meroko, elle qui l'aime tellement depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Je n'aurai jamais dû tomber amoureuse de Takuto, en faisant cela j'ai commis de nombreuses erreurs… Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est mon cœur qui me dicte mes sentiments, pas ma lucidité. Autant me rendormir, et rêver…

-°#°- **Début du rêve** -°#°-

_Je cours, cours, sans m'arrêter… Et je l'aperçois…_

_- Takuto !_

_Surpris, le jeune homme se tourne vers moi, tandis que je m'approche de lui. Je suis i contente… Jusqu'à ce que je la voie. Full Moon. Elle est accrochée à son bras, et ils ont vraiment l'air de sortir ensemble. Je stoppe net ma course, à moins de deux mètres d'eux. Mon « autre moi » me jette un regard glacial, tandis que celui de Tokuto est exaspéré, en colère. Il me lance d'un ton franchement agacé :_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, Mitsuki ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, les gamines, je m'en passe volontiers ! Quand je t'ai dis que je t'aimer, je ne parlais pas de toi, mais de Full Moon ! Redescend sur Terre ! Tu es bien trop jeune, trop naïve, et ta voix est trop puérile ! Tu ne m'intéresse pas !_

_Pitié, faites que j'ai mal entendu… Les deux jeunes gens s'en vont, l'air furieux, et mon « autre moi » me donne au passage un coup de coude si violent que j'en tombe a genoux sur le sol. Il ne peux pas me faire ça… Il n'en a pas le droit ! Takuto… _

_- TAKUTOOOOOOOO !_

- MITSUKI !

-°#°- **Fin du rêve** -°#°-

- Mitsuki ! Ca va ?

Takuto… ? J'ouvre les yeux… Ouf ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Un cauchemar, plutôt, à ce stade… Et Takuto est agenouillé près de moi, l'air inquiet.

- Ca va ? me demande-t-il. Tu étais très agitée… Un mauvais rêve ?

Takuto… Je me jette à son cou, en larme, lui racontant tout de mon rêve, proclamant à chaque fin de phrase que c'était si horrible… Il me prend dans ses bras, m'écoute, me calme, me console.

- Mitsuki, ça va aller… Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Et puis, entre nous, ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! Euh, enfin, je…

Il vire au rouge, tandis que je l'observe. Cette fois, ce n'est pas un rêve… hein ? Je lui souris. Me blottissant un peu plus contre lui, je lui demande à mi-voix :

- Pour elle… ou pour moi ?

Il me fait un grand sourire, et, m'embrassant, me murmure à l'oreille :

- Pour toi…

* * *

**Mi-chan :** Voilà… Je sais, c'est court, mais bon… Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! En plus, Kendra a fini de lire, alors elle m'aidera ! So, minna-san, thanks for reading, and review please ° w ° ! I see you soon !


End file.
